You and Me Against The World
by PineappleBuddy19
Summary: Sequel to Mine. Beck and Tori are finally together. Which means everything should be rainbows and butterflies, right? Wrong. They may be together, but their problems are far from over. Beck and Tori must now deal with pain, loss, and hearbreak. Are they strong enough to make it together, or will this love story end up a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I'm back! This is the awaited sequel to my story, Mine. I recommend you read that first before reading this, since it might be a tad bit confusing if you don't. Just so you know, this story will be really pushing the rated T boundary. It will have a lot more fluff that my last story. For those of you loyal readers returning, you might recognize some old characters (hint hint).

You guys should check out my new story on Wattpad. My account is Pineapplebuddy. If you like this story, or my other one, you might like my story on Wattpad.

Alright! Enough chatter! On with the story!

* * *

The glow of the television screen illuminated the otherwise dark RV, casting a glow on the sleeping form of Beck. Tori layed next to him, her head resting comfortably on his chest, his arm around her. Tori gazed blankly at the television screen, her mind a thousand miles away from the small, yet comfortable RV she had grown to love.

Tori sighed, closing her eyes shut as she nestled in closer into the arms of her sleeping boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word bounced around her head, and a small smile made its way to her face. Two months and the word still made her insides melt. She honestly could not believe that Beck and her had been dating for two whole months already. Her thoughts went back to their first kiss, right there in the very spot they were in. She remembered the day clearly. She also remembered the events that led to their first kiss...the events that made her run to him...

And suddenly the smile was wiped from her face, replaced instead by a frown. Her worries came rushing back, making her sigh as she clenched her fists.

"Uh...Tor...Tori..."

Tori's eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see Beck's eyelids flutter open, revealing a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," teased Tori, shooting him a grin.

Beck returned the favor, giving her one of his trademarks lazy grins, making her heart falter for a second. And then he was frowning, and he reached out to wipe away a tear that she did not know had fallen.

"What's wrong Tori?" He whispered, his dark eyes probing. Tori looked away, turning her body so that she was laying on her side, her back facing him. "Nothing...I'm fine."

He stayed quiet for a moment, and Tori thought he had dropped the subject. But then he was pulling her towards him, making her gasp.

"You're worried about your dad, aren't you?" He asked, his voice soft, soothing.

Tori squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that if she opened them, she would start crying.

"What if...what if he's not strong enough?" She whispered, surprising herself. She heard Beck sigh behind her.

"Babe...you can't think like that. Your dad is in rehab now. He went because of you. You gave him the strength to go, and now you are giving him the strength to keep on fighting. Your kinda special like that."

Tori smiled, and she wiped away a couple of stray tears. She suddenly felt a huge wave of emotion towards her boyfriend, and her heart thumped erratically. Looking down at her watch, she turned towards him again, giving him a small peck before sitting up.

"Its almost time for me to go. Your mom will have our heads if I'm not home in time." Ever since Beck's mom found out about Tori's situation, she'd taken it upon herself to look after Tori, treating her like the daughter she never had. And Tori was extremely grateful.

Beck sat up, grabbing her wrist and peering down at her watch. A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Mom said you had to be home by 12:30, right?" He asked.

Tori nodded, making him smile even wider. He leaned in close to Tori, making her breath hitch. She subconsciously leaned in closer, her eyes trailing to his full lips. Beck smirked, and he pressed the palm of his hand on her cheek. Tori closed her eyes, swallowing. He was so close she could feel his minty breath fan across her lips, and she was desperate for his lips to be on hers already.

"We have an hour left," he whispered, his lips centimeters away... And then he kissed her, his soft, tender lips pressing hard against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue slid between her lips, and she gasped, granting him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, a warm, slick dance. One that Tori never wanted to end. But end it did, for Beck pulled away, leaving her panting.

"I say we have enough time," he said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"For what?" Asked Tori, arching an eyebrow, although she knew full well what he ment.

"For this." With that he grabbed her, pulling her close to him, easing her onto her back. And when he kissed her, all her worries went flying out the window. Cause he had a a funny way of doing that to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're late!"

Beck glanced over at his girlfriend quickly before returning his gaze to the road ahead of him.

"Tori, relax! We're almost there. Just about 3 more minutes. We're not even that late!"

"Beck, this is the one of the last times we're going to see our friends before we all go our seperate ways! I don't want to ruin it by being late!"

"I'm sure we'll all keep in touch Tori. This won't be the last time," Beck said reassuringly before pulling into the driveway of their favorite restaurant, The Burger Joint. They'd come across the small, simply named restaurant about a month ago after they all decided they'd had had enough of their old hangout. As the name suggested, it was a small burger joint that made the absolute best burgers and milkshakes they'd ever tasted.

"I know. But still. Once we're all settled into college, it'll be hard to keep in touch. I just don't want to forget anyone," Tori replied as they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. Immediatelt the harsh California sun beat down on them, making Beck glad he'd worn a white, short sleeved t-shirt.

"We won't forget each other. I promise." Pulling his girlfriend close, Beck wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders, and he led them into the immediately spotted their group sitting at a large booth near the back of the open, sunny restaurant. Signaling towards the group, he led Tori towards the table.

"Nice choice you guys," he said, giving the table an approving nod. And it was a nice choice. It was large enough so that three people can slide in on either sides of the table, perfect for their group of 6. The table was next to the window, so the sun streamed in and cast a nice, warm glow on everyone.

Beck slid in on the end of one side, next to Jade, and Tori sat across from him, next to Cat.

"You guys know I like the window seat!" Whined Tori, her bottom lip sticking out a bit, making her look extreemly child like. Andre, who had tacken the window seat next to Jade, snickered, shrugging when Tori glared at him.

"Oh well. You guys got here late, so you get to sit on the end. And I like the window seat too."

"Well, its not my fault that somebody decided to take an hour making his hair look, and I quote, 'movie star worthy.'"  
Jade and Andre both snickered, and Beck sent Tori a glare.

"So, are you guys all packed up?" Asked Beck, trying to divert attention from him and his hair. He'd get Tori back eventually.

"Actually, I finished packing a week ago. I seriously can't wait to leave already!" Said Jade, reaching out to grab a breadstick from the basket on the center of the table. Beck noticed how Andre seemed to flinch ever so slightly, and he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I can't believe you got into the London School of Musical Theatre!" Exclaimed Tori.

"What, you think that I'm not good enough for the school?" Jade asked, turning her wide, blue-gray eyes towards Tori.

"That's not even what I m-"

"So now you're saying that I'm being dramatic and unreasonable?"

"Jade," said Andre warningly, and he placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder. Jade looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she rolled her eyes and toom an angry bite of her breadstick. Beck, impressed, sent a questioning look towards Andre, who just grinned at him over Jade's head.

The 6 of them kept up the casual, funny banter they had always managed to create. They talked about their respective colleges and how exited they were to go. Cat had gotten in to the University of Michigan, while Robbie chose to stay close to home and got into the California Institute of the Arts. Andre decided to be bit more adventurous and got into the New England Conservatory of Music, while Jade decided she'd had enough with "fat, lazy Americans" and was now about to go overseas to the London School of Musical Theatre. And of course, Tori, who got several offers just like everyone else, was now going to go to Juilliard. And while Beck could have gone anywhere he wanted, he decided to follow his girlfriend and go to Juilliard, as clichè as it sounded.

"The dorms are absolutely beautiful!" Said Jade, who just could not stop talking about her new college. "George kept telling me about all the amazing classes we get to take!"

"Oh, you mean that hot college junior your always talking to?" Asked Cat, oblivious to the tension she had just created.

"Cat! I am not ALWAYS tallking to him!" Snaped Jade, whose usually pale face was now turning a light shade of pink. And Jade NEVER blushed.

"What do you mean? Who's George?" Asked Beck, who noticed how unusually tensed Andre seemed to suddenly be.

"Oh, its no one. Just a friend I met at the orientation a couple of weeks ago. He offered to show me the ropes to the school, show we exchanged numbers."

"I'll bet he did," mumbled Andre, making Jade frown.

"Look, Andre, if you have something to say-"

"I'm going to go get a coke," Andred blurted, standing up quickly, much to everyone's surprise. He quickly scooted out of the booth and stalked away, his hands clenched into fists.

"I wanted a soda too..." said Cat, her brown eyes wide.

Everyone stayed quiet for a second before Tori stood up, at the exact same time Beck did.

"I'll go talk to him," said Tori, her eyes on Beck. Beck shook his head.

"No, I'll go. I'll be right back." And with that, Beck took off after Andre.

* * *

"Everything okay man?" Asked Beck as he approached Andre, who was leaning against the passenger seat of his car, arms crossed.

Beck walked until he was next to Andre, and he leaned against the car as well.

"I'm cool. I just needed some air," replied Andre, but his body was still tense. Beck arched an eyebrow, staring at his best friend.

"You're jealous," he stated, blunt and to the point as always. Andre sputtered, shaking his head vigorously.

"Pfft! N-no! Nuh uh, no way! I-I'm not...I'm not...okay, I am..."

Beck snickered, shakingg his head.

"Man, you are SO transparent! And what are you jealous for? You know Jade would never-"

"I know! But... but now she's going off to this whole new country, and she'll meet all of these new people...and she'll have good ol' George there to comfort her if she gets lonely. I mean, what kind of guy's name is George, for crying out loud!"

"My uncle's name is George."

"I'm serious Beck. Man, I love that girl to death! I can't stand the thought of her..."

"I know man," said Beck. And he did know. He didn't know what he'd do if Tori was going to a whole other country.

"Look man, I have to go. Tell Jade that...my...cat got run over by a bike, or that my toe was throbbing erratically, I don't know! Just make something up. I have to go!"

Ignoring Beck's protests, Andre hopped into his car and drove away, leaving Beck alone to face the dragon.

* * *

"His cat's toe was throbbing erratically?" Asked Jade, her expression a mix of bewilderment and anger.

"Ooh, that happened to my brother once! Except it wasn't his cat...it was his pet armadillo..." Cat trailed off, distracted by one of the forks on the table.

Jade, ignoring Cat's outburst, said "Andre doesn't even have a Cat!"

"Did I say his cat?" Asked Beck, a nervous smile on his face. He suddenly pulled his girlfriend up from her seat and started dragging her away, ignoring her squeals of protest.

"I meant his uncle's cat! Okay, gotta go, lot's of packing to do! Let's go Tori!" And with that he began running with his girlfriend hot on his heels, leaving behind a confused nerd, a ditsy, bipolar girl and a fire breathing, seriously pissed off girl in his wake

* * *

Sorry for all the typos, had to upload this suuuuuuper quickly! I'll fix them later, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

This is not a new chapter! I already posted this chapter before, but I noticed a few mistakes, so I wanted to edit them. I didn't even realize that I could simply replace the chapter with another one, so I deleted chapter three and posted it again (the edited version). Sorry! Ignore my complete idiot moment! :D

BUT! Chapter four IS new!

Beck's hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white, and he breathed in carefully through his nose. His heart hammered nervously in his chest, and his stomach churned, even though he kept telling himself he didn't really care.

He wasn't good at lying to himself.

Beck could feel Tori's worried gaze on him, and he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when she reached out and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it reassuringly.

"Beck, it'll be fine. We'll only stay for dinner, and not a second longer, if you want."  
Beck pulled his lips back into a tight smile, and he nodded quickly, never once taking his eyes of the road.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. But he insisted on you going." From the corner of his eye, he saw Tori frown slightly, and she shifted in her seat to face him.

"Beck, you and I are a team now. Yes, I know that sounds cliché, but its how I feel. I wouldn't let you go through with this alone. I'm your girlfriend, remember? And plus, It'll be cool to meet your dad."

Beck grimanced, but it was soon replaced with a small smile. "I love you' you know that?"

Tori smiled brightly, and she straightened in her seat. "I know."

He continued to drive towards his dad's restaurant, both teens sitting in a comfortable silence. A couple of days ago, Beck's father had called him to invite him to one last dinner before Beck left for college. His dad insisted that Beck bring his girlfriend, much to his dismay. Beck, of course, wanted to say no. After all, he had already turned 18 and was no longer required to see his dad, if he didn't want to. But his mother had begged him to go, saying that she didn't want her son to leave all the way across the country without saying a proper goodbye to his father.

And he could never say no to his mother.

So now there they were, pulling into the driveway of one of his dad's very successful restaurant.

Beck parked the car besides the restaurant, and he unbuckled his seatbelt quickly.

"Thanks for coming with me." He turned to give Tori a quick kiss, and she smiled at him when he pulled back.

"Let's do this." They stepped out of the cool car into the California heat, and Beck squirmed uncomfortably in his black dress shirt and black blazer.

"Let's get inside before my heart starts to frizz up. Don't want to look like a troll the first time I meet you dad," Tori joked as she walked around the car to stand besides him. He rolled his eyes at her, then gazed down and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. She had on a sleeveless lavendar summer dress that stopped just above the knee, and a three quarter sleeved dark blue fitted cardigan. She was standing at her normal height, due to the simole black ballerina flats she had choosen to wear, and she had her hair in a half up, half down look. She had worn minimal make-up, just a bit of blush and lip gloss. All in all, she looked very Tori like.

And too beautiful for the occasion.

"I thought I told you to dress down?" He frowned, reaching out to grab her hand. Tori looked up at him, confusion clear in her wide brown eyes.

"We've been sitting in a car for about an hour and a half, and you just now notice what I'm wearing?" She joked lightly, but frowned immediately when Beck's gaze sharpened, his mood not changing. "Beck, what's the big deal? I did tone it down a bit. Why are you getting so worked up?" She asked.

Beck clenched his jaw, and he started to walk away, but Tori remained rooted on the spot, pulling him back, not lettimg go of his hand. Instead of pulling her forward, he stepped backwards, his eyes pleading. "Tori, can we please just go in!"

Tori shook her head, glaring at him. Pursing her lips, she raised a single eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. He sighed, looking around him to see who else was in the parking lot. A man and a woman walking out of the restaurant towards a black sedan. A trio of midle aged women walking towards the restaurant. They were the only ones simply standing there in the middle of the parking lot, sweating as a result of the humidity.

"Beck, what's going on? Why did you make a bid deal about what I was wearing?"

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Okay, fine Tori. Might as well warn you now. My brother is having dinner with us as well."

Beck opened his eyes, and Tori immediately frowned, cocking her head slightly. "You have a brother?" Her voice was incredulous, and her eyes widened.

Beck nodded, a gimance on his face. "He's my half brother. From my father's first marriage. He's a year older than me. And he has a tendancy to..." Beck immediately tensed up, and Tori raised an eyebrow.

"He has a tendancy to do what?" she asked, her voice small. She didn't want to hear the answer.

Beck took a deep breath in through his nose before speaking. "My brother is a jackass and a perv. And I definitely don't trust him. He had hit on every single one of my past girlfriends, and trust me when I say he'll probably end up in jail one day for sexual harrasment. Which is why I never let my girlfriends be anywhere near him. Well, aside from Jade. But she's...well...Jade, so I didn't have to worry about her."

Beck peeked down to watch Tori's reaction, and he winced slightly as he saw understanding dawn on her. And then a flash of something he couldn't quite place, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"You disn't have to wory about Jade...but you do have to worry about me?"

Woops.

Beck's eyes widened as he realized the meaning behind her words, and he fumbled quickly to fix his mistake.

"N-no, I didn't mean it l-like that! What I meant was that...well...Jade is intimidating. Very scary. Josh tried flirting with her once, and it didn't go over too well," he chuckled darkly at the memory before continuing on. "With you...look. The thing is that once Josh decides he wants something, he does whatever he can to get it." He cradled her face between his soft - yet calloused - hands, making her meet his eyes.

"I love you Tori Vega. I don't want to put you in a situation where you'll be uncomfortable or even scared. Which is why I didn't want you to come today." Beck placed a kiss on her forehead, then stepped away from her, only to see her eyes water.

"What? Are you okay? Did I say something?"

Tori shook her head, a smile on her face, and Beck took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh. Okay. So why are you -"

"Let's go inside" Tori inturrupted, lacing her fingers through his hands and pulled him towards the restaurant.

Beck frowned, confused, but opted to let it go, and he picked up his pace to match his girlfriends stride.

The resataurant was defenitely very high end and posh. It was huge, with about two dozen or so tables spaced evenly in the room. The tables were all covered with thick white table cloths, which, upon further inspection, had subtle yet intricate designs sewn onto them. The resataurant was lit by a large, beautiful chandeliar hanging at the center of the ceiling, casting a nice glow about the rroom. The resataurant was busy that night, just like every other night, and even the waiters held a certain air of respect.

The second they entered the restaurant, Beck tensed up again as he gazed sharply at his father's usual table. He tugged on Tori's hand to get her attention then nodded towards the table.

That particular table was rather small, but was still able to fit five people. Two roses, one white and one red were placed in a simple clear vase, surrounded by five long white candles. The table cloth was thick and white, and the plates and utensils were placed perfectly on the table.

Already at the table, sitting perfectly poised and calm was Beck's father. He looked strikingly like his son, with large brown eyes and tan skin. His hair, a salt and pepper color, was cut short, unlike his son. And unlike his son he had a frown. He was wearing a dark gray, perfectly tailored Armani suit, paired with a crisp white dress shirt.

Next to him sat his girlfriend, who appeared to be in her early thirties, or late twenties. She had white-blond hair tied into a sleek ponytail at the base of her head, and she wore very minimal make-up. Her light blue eyes were framed by thick lashes, and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were arched. A small smile graced her lip gloss frosted lips, and she was wearing a strapless midnight blue short dress.

Next to her sat a young man who appeared to be about Beck's age. He, too, was wearing a dark gray suit, however he appeared to be much more relaxed than his father. He had dark hair and eyes the color of summer's grass, which held a mischevious and lustful look as his gaze traveled up and down Tori's body. He was tall, even while sitting, and he gave off an arrogant aura that made all the guys in the room hate him immediately, and his handsome looks made the girls fawn.

"I'm assuming that's your brother," whispered Tori to Beck, who sent a sharp glance towards his brother. Wrapping his arms around Tori's waist, he tried his best to reassure her without saying a word.

"Hello Father. Hello Carrie," Beck greeted stifly, reaching out with his free hand to shake his fathers's hand. They shook quickly, and Beck shook hands with his father's girlfriend as well.

"This is Tori, my girlfriend," he gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go of her so she could greet everybody.

"Hello Tori. Wow, that is such a beautiful name! I'll bet that's short for Victoria, right?" Asked Carrie, and Beck couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm. His eye roll was caught by his father, who sent Beck a sharp glance. But Beck turned his gaze towards Tori, pretending not to notice that he had been caught.

"Yes, it is short for Victoria," Tori smiled brightly at Carrie. She then turned her gaze towards his father.

"Hello sir. You must be Beck's father," she said, reaching out to shake his hand. Beck's father frowned, giving her outstretched hand a disdainful glance.

"She isn't very bright, this one. Yes, I am Beckett's father." Tori's smile faltered, but she quickly masked her shock and hurt. But Beck wasn't having any of it.

"Dad, what is wrong with you? Do you have no respect?" He said angrily through clenched teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists. Tori, who stiffened at his angry tone, placed a hand on his arm, and he looked down at her.

"On the contrary, son. I have a lt of respect for those who deserve it. Now, why don't you sit down and stop making a scene."

Beck was about to say something else to put his dad in his place, but Tori squeezed his arm slightly. He caught her gaze, and something in it made him bite his tongue. Instead, he pulled out Tori's seat, pushing it in when she sat down, then sat down himself.

"Oh little brother. You always did know how to make dinner interesting." Beck's brother chuckled, and Beck turned towards his with narrowed eyes.

"Josh, shut up."

"Beckett!" Beck's father gave Beck at sharp look, his voice angry. Beckett ignored his father's gaze, opting instead to glare at his brother, who was now smirking.

"So, Tori! I hear you're going to Juilliard with Beck as well. Are you a performer?" Carrie asked, cutting the awkward silence. Tori nodded, reaching out under the table to grab Beck's hand.

"Yes, actually. I mostly sing, but I also do a bit of acting and dancing."

"Beautiful and talented? Now how on earth did my brother find himself such a smoking hot girl like you?" Josh asked, looking at Tori from his seat across from her, his gaze lingering discreetly on Tori's chest, making her squirm. Beck, however, noticed, and stood up quickly, glaring down at his brother.

"Beckett! Sit down and stop being so dramatic." Snapped his father, glaring up at Beck in anger.

"If you'll excuse me," said Beck through clenched teeth, and it took all he had not to punch his smirking brother, "I think I'll go get some air." Ignoring Tori's protests, he stormed away, anger coursing through his veins.

Once he got outside, he rubbed his hand through his face, trying to calm himself down. Pacing back and fourth, he didn't hear his father walking up behind him.

"You know," said his dad, much to Beck's surprise, "you always did pick the wrong girls."

Beck's eyes narrowed, and he took a deep breath in through his nose.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped, his hands clenched into fists. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up so easily. Usually, he was the calm one, the voice of reason. But today...

"That girl is not right for you. She's just some silly girl, not worth anything. As an Oliver, I expect you to have a girlfriend who you don't need to be embarrased about. Beck, listen to me. This thing you have, its not real. I'll admit, she is beautiful. But she is a nobody. You do not need her dragging you down."

Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing. His entire body shook with anger, and he saw red for a moment. All he wanted to do was wrap his hands around the man's throat and squeeze. Tightly. But he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath, and through clenched teeth, he managed to say, "I love Tori. How dare you say that she is worthless? How dare you say she is a nobody? Tori is kind, and smart, and talented. You don't know me. You don't know what I want, and you most definitely don't know what's best for me, okay? Go to hell, _Dad_". Beck gave his father one last, disgusted look. His father had tensed up, his brown eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tight. Before he could say anything, Beck stormed back into the restaurant, stalking towards their table, his gaze on his girlfriend.

All three people at the table looking up, their expressions ranging from smugness to disaproval to concern. Placing his hand on Tori's shoulder, he leaned down and whispered to her, "C'mon. We're leaving."

Tori looked up at him, her bright brown eyes filled with worry. But instead of questioning him, she nodded, a small frown on her face. "Okay. Let's go."

Tori stood up carefully, then leaned over to give Beck's father's girlfriend a handshake.

"It was nice meeting you Carrie," said Tori, giving the woman a sweet smile. Carrie nodded, her lips pursed, arching one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Leaving so soon? Well then, it was nice to meet you too. Drive safely I guess."

Beck, who had stood back while Tori said goodbye, gave Carrie a small nod. Grabbing Tori's hand as gently as possible, not wanting to accidently hurt her in his rage, and he started walking away with his girlfriend in tow.

"I'm sorry hun. I just needed to get out of there," said Beck, his tone apologetic. Tori shook her head slightly, a worried smile on her face.

"No need to apologize. I understand. Just know that I'm here, okay?" Beck nodded, his gaze softening as he looked back at Tori, and a bit of his anger left him as he gazed at his girlfriend.

Before they were able to step out of the restaurant, however, they both heard Josh, Beck's half brother's voice ring out.

"Bye Tori! I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very soon..."

* * *

Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry for the late update! I know, I'm horrible! But seeing as its the last couple of months until vacation, school is becoming particularly hard. Juggling hugee school projects, essays, tests, and on top of that friend drama...plus, finals and regents are coming up...ay ay ay.

Anyways, don't forget to review! You guys' reviews honestly encourage me to update sooner. I have A LOT planned for this story, plus I have a new story planned. Might be coming soon, idk. Hopefully, it will.

And btw, I haven't forgotten about Beauty and the Beast. But that story is more of a side project, its not one of my major stories. And if you haven't already, check out my new story on wattpad! Username: Pineapplebuddy


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know it has been **forever** since I last uploaded, but things have been stressful! You guys have every right to through pineapples at me!

Anyways, this chapter (while, in my opinion, no the most exciting) is very important to the story. I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave me an honest critique about what you liked or don't like. It helps me a lot to hear constructive criticism.

Enjoys!

* * *

"Hey, Honey! You're are home early. Did something happen?"

Beck's mother immediately ambushed him the second he stepped in through the door, her fingers wrapped tightly around a coffee mug. Beck looked down at his mother as he closed the door behind him. His heart clenched as he looked into her wide, gray eyes. He could see the worry in them, and he almost regretted storming off the way he did earlier that night. Almost.

"Hi, Mom. I just dropped Tori off at her house." Beck walked down the hall, loosening his tie in the process. He could hear his mom's shuffling footsteps behind him, and he knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Why did you come home so early? It's not even eight, and you guys left a bit after seven."

Beck let out a deep sigh, letting himself fall onto his mother's couch, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Mom, I don't feel like talking about this right now."

Silence greeted Beck, and he looked up in confusion to see his mother staring at him, her warm eyes freezing over, like ice. She leaned over and set her mug down gently on the coffee table, still glaring at him.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

Beck gulped, and he let out a nervous laugh. Cracking his knuckles, he gave his mom an innocent smile. _Time to use my acting skills_, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just tired, and-"

"I don't care how tired you are. When I ask you a question, you respond. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course." Beck said, mentally berating himself for sticking his foot in his mouth.

Beck's mom smiled at him, not a sweet smile, but a 'Do it again and I'll kill you' kind of smile. "Good. Now, answer my question.'

"Umm...what wa the question again?"

"_Beck_!"

Beck winced, swallowing thickly. "I was just kidding, Mom!"

Beck's mom rolled her eyes, and she walked around the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"I just had some...differences with Michael."

"Beckett! What have I told you about calling your father Michael."

"Sorry. I had some differences with _Dad_. Better?"

Beck's mom swatted his arm, not hard enough to be serious, and she sighed. Closing her eyes, she covered her face with her hands, propping her elbows on her thighs. Beck frowned, and he reached out towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Beck...I don't want you to have a bad relationship with your father. He loves you. Can't you give him a chance?"

Beck froze, surprised by her statement. "Mom, what are you talking about? He left you! He left us! How can you sit there and defend that low life after all this time?"

His mom's head snapped up, and she looked up at him, her jaw clenched, her pale face turning a shade of read he had never seen before. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. And _don't_ talk about your father like that. _I'm_ the parent. You don't disrespect me, or question me. _Ever_. Your father loves you, okay? He is a good man. He works hard, and...and he loves you...he loves you...and...and...and..."

Tears were streaming down her face now, relentless, and they fell on her jeans, leaving dark marks where they landed. She covered her face once more with her hands, sobbing, her shoulders shaking. Beck stared at his mother open mouthed, his heart breaking a bit in his chest. He had never seen his mom like that. And they've been through a lot. Seeing her like that, sobbing like a heartbroken teenager, gave him a glimpse at the pain she had been harboring for years. Leaning over, he brought his mother close, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

Beck remembered a time when he was younger, right after his first break-up with Jade. He had pretended to be fine in school, acting as if he was fine, as if he wasn't in pain. It took all of his acting skills to keep up the charade. But his mom had seen right through that. One look at him and she knew instantly. She took him into her arms, where he finally let his act drop, and he sobbed into her shoulder.

She had taken just one look at him and she knew he was in pain.

So how come he had never noticed her pain?

* * *

"Are you sure? I could go in with you if you want?"

Tori smiled sadly at Beck, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"No. No, it's okay. I need to do this alone."

"But Tori...You've never seen him alone. Someone has always been with you-"

"-Which is _why_ I have to do this alone. I'm about to fly all the way to the East Coast. I have to say goodbye to him." Without waiting for his reply, she turned and opened the passenger door, stepping out of the car.

"We have to leave in an hour if we want to make it to the airport in time," Tori heard Beck call out to her, and she nodded at him. Closing the door, she took one last, deep breath before walking towards the doors of the large, red brick building staring at her menacingly.

Stepping into the building, Tori immediately sighed in relief as cold air hit her, making her shiver slightly.

"Hey, Tori! Visiting your dad, eh?" Tori looked up and smiled at Henry, the large security guard who stood by the door Mondays through Fridays, from nine a.m to five p.m.

"Hey, Henry! Yeah, the last time before I leave."

Henry grinned at her, his warm brown eyes lighting up. "Oh, yeah! You're leaving to the Big Apple! Miss Park Avenue now, huh?"

Tori laughed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right! Maybe one day, but for now, I'm just gonna have to settle for a small dorm room."

Henry laughed, a deep sound that everyone knew was real. Waving at him, Tori walked up to the reception desk, smiling at the woman sitting behind the counter.

"Hello, Sarah!"

"Hey, Kiddo. Visiting your dad today?"

Tori nodded, and she took the pass Sarah gave her. Waving goodbye, she went towards the elevator and stepped in, punching the button next to the number seven.

When she finally got to her floor, she spotted her father immediately. Giving her pass to the guard on the floor, she walked towards the corner where her father was sitting at, in his favorite red vinyl couch.

"Hey, Dad."

Tori's father looked up from his book, and his eyes lit up instantly. Setting the book to the side, he swallowed visibly before giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, Tor. What are you doing here?"

Tori bit her lip, shifting her weight anxiously onto her right foot.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I..." She trailed off, looking away from him. Tori heard her father sigh, and he got up from his seat on the couch.

"No, Dad...don't get up!"

"I'm a recovering alcoholic, Tor, not an invalid," Her dad joked, but Tori didn't laugh. He sighed. Opening his arms, he pulled Tori in for a hug, Tori stiffened, shocked by the sudden hug. But he didn't let go, and, eventually, she let herself give into the hug. She didn't even notice she was crying until she saw a dark mark on her father's gray t-shirt. And then she began crying in earnest, and she clung tightly to her dad, her only family left.

"I'm sorry, Daddy...I'm so sorry," she blubbered, sobbing loudly, drawing attention from the other patients in the room, but she didn't care.

"Oh, Baby. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for everything, Honey. I really am. I love you, Sweetie."

And they stood like that, for a while, Tori weeping while apologizing (although she didn't know for what), while her father hugged her tightly, patting her hair while consoling his daughter. Reminding Tori of when she was a little girl, and she would cry to her dad when she scraped her knee, or when Trina had said something mean to her. Her father would gather her up in his arms and hold her tight, while she bawled into his shirt. She always felt protected, as if her father would always take care of her. Along the way, the roles reversed, and she began taking care of him. But now, it was like it used to be. Like it was supposed to be. A father consoling his daughter, promising everything would be alright.

After that, they talked about her upcoming trip, her new school, and his progress. They talked until Beck, called her for the fourth time, threatening to go up and drag her down himself.

And she felt cared for, once more.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I have absolutely no excuse this time...I just got lazy! Don't hate me! This is more of a filler chapter, (again) but I promise the story will pick up _**very**_ soon (hint, hint). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to take off. Everyone please fasten your seat belts."

Beck shifted in his seat and did as he was told, looking over to his right to make sure Tori did the same. He met her gaze and gave her a small smile before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his head rest.

"Are you nervous?"

Beck frowned slightly before turning his head towards her, opening his eyes to give her a questioning gaze.

"Not really. Why, are you?"

Tori quickly scoffed, leaning away from him as if offended.

"Whaaat? Me, nervous? Pffft, nah! Why would - why would you...assume...that?" She giggled nervously, and Beck chuckled, staring at her in amusement.

"You are such a bad liar. How did you get the lead in so many school plays?"

"Shut up!" Tori replied, her voice an octave higher than usual. She swatted his arm before crossing her arms across her chest, and she turned to face directly forward. Beck couldn't stop a smile from appearing, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't pout! You know I was just kidding," he said in an effort to calm her down. Tori huffed, promptly turning her face to the side, away from him, in a very childish manner. Beck shook his head in exasperation, and he noticed the elderly lady sitting besides Tori chuckle slightly. He caught her gaze and she smiled warmly at him, the wrinkles around her eyes becoming even more pronounced.

"Oh, go on!" The lady said, her voice low and gentle (yet firm at the same time). "Apologize to the young lady."

Tori shot him a smug smile, sticking her tongue out at him. Beck arched an eyebrow, staring at her.

"Oh, right. Real mature, Tor." But then, at the elderly lady's look, he said, "Fine! I'm sorry I was mean to you, Tori."

Tori grinned, relaxing her arms and leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Oh, it's alright. I forgive you!"

Beck chuckled lightly, and he glanced over at the old lady. "Better?"

The lady chuckled. "Much. Trust me, young man. Don't ever let your pride get in the way of making your girl happy."

"Ha!" Said Tori, smiling smugly at him.

The lady shook her head slowly, waging her thin finger at Tori. "Ah, but it's not always the boy who should apologize first. Girls have a tendency of holding on to their anger too long. Don't ever let your anger keep you from seeing what a kind boy he truly is. People make mistakes."

This time it was his turn to smile. "Ha!"

The lady chuckled again. Her pale skin was wrinkled, her hair a silvery white that fell past her shoulders, tied back into a ponytail. Although her face showed the obvious signs of aging, her eyes still shone brightly, a brilliant shade of light blue that seemed to hold both of their gazes at the same time. Her eyes were timeless, still full of life.

"You two are a cute couple," she stated, and she reached out towards Tori, placing her hand over Tori's hand. Tori smiled and allowed the lady to hold her hand, listening intently to the woman's words, all traces of joking gone.

"My husband and I were once like you. Young and in love. He died about a year ago from lung cancer."

Tori gasped slightly, and Beck frowned, sighing. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said sincerely.

The lady shook her head, smiling slightly. "Thank you, but there's nothing to apologize for. He lived a full life, died as 86. But that's not the point, darlings. My point is this: when you find the right one, you'll know. You'll feel it deep in your bones. Don't ever let that go. People go on their entire lives never finding that. I can see in the way you look at each other that this is the real thing.

"But that does not mean that it'll be easy since you already found each other at a young age. In fact, that might make it even more difficult. You kids will go through so much heartache. But never let any of that break you two apart."

"You and your husband managed," Tori pointed out, and the lady smiled.

"Yes, we did. But we almost didn't. " At our alarmed faces she laughs lightly. "Oh yes! I remember back when I was twenty six years old. He was twenty nine. We got into this huge fight. I don't even remember the cause, all I remember was feeling anger and heartbreak. I was in tears, and I yelled at him that I hated him. It had slipped out, of course I didn't mean it.

"Oh, but was George angry. He yelled back that he was leaving and that he never wanted to see me again. He stormed out after that. Boy, how I cried after that. I went out looking for him, but it was raining, and I couldn't see well. I simply stood there in the rain, waiting for him to come home.

"And he did. When he saw me in the rain he was shocked. He took me back inside and helped me get into some warm clothes. And then...then he looked at me and told me, 'I will always come back home, as long as you're there waiting for me."

Beck and Tori sat there, completely captivated. Smiling softly, Beck asked, "And you still remember that? After all this time?"

The woman looked up at me, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'll always remember that."

* * *

"Hey sweetie."

Tori looked up from her open suitcase and smiled broadly at Beck, who was leaning against the doorway to her new dorm room.

"Hey! Are you already all set up in your room?" She asked, incredulous. Beck shook his head, stepping into her bedroom.

"Nah. I'll unpack later."

Tori rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking her things. She reached into her open suitcase and pulled out yet another pair of heels (so far, she had already unpacked six pairs) and inspected them for any damage. She was about to turn and walk towards the (small) closet when

she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards into a firm chest.

"Beck!" Tori squealed, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Tori!" Beck mocked, a smile stretching across his face. Tori rolled her eyes, attempting to break free from his hold.

"I have to finish unpacking! And you should be doing the same! My roommate is about to get here, I don't want her getting the wrong idea." In her attempt to get away, she twisted awkwardly in his arms, causing Beck to stumble backwards.

"Beck!" Tori squealed again, and she tried to steady them both, but instead she triped over her forgotten heel, causing both of them to come crashing down.

"Oomph!" Beck groaned as he landed on top of Tori, trying to keep as much weight off of her as possible while making sure she was okay at the same time.

"You okay?" Tori asked, rubbing her head. Beck nodded, then asked, "You?

"I'm fine. Now get off of me!" Beck chuckled, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I think I like this position," He said, making Tori blush deeply.

"Um...am I inturrupting something?" Came a voice from the doorway, and Tori let out a shriek, pushing Beck off of her swiftly. Beck groaned as he landed on his back, and he looked up to see who was at the door.

A blond girl was looking down at Tori and Beck, a smirk on her lips, her blue eyes dancing with amusement. Next to her she had two large, heavy suitcases, along with two duffel bags on her shoulders.

"I can come back if you'd like," she said, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Tori blushed yet again, and she scrambled to her feet faster than Beck could blink.

"Oh, um...that's not necessary...We were just...I was...um..."

"You're Tori's roommate, right?" Beck asked from the floor, inturrupting Tori's babble.

The girl smiled down at him, then at Tori, nodding.

"Yup, I'm Casey. We talked on Facebook," she said, motioning towards Tori.

Tori, who had regained her composure some, smiled at Casey.

"Hey, Casey! Um..."

"I think I'm gonna go...let you two get to know each other..." Beck stood up from the floor, giving both girls an awkward smile.

"Oh, nah! I don't want to ruin your fun! I can just go..."

Tori scoffed, reaching out to grab Beck's arm, and she shoved him towards the door. Roughly.

"No, Beck has to go unpack. Right, Beck?" Beck rolled his eyes, walking out of the room.

"Right...lots of unpacking. Well...bye ladies!" He exclaimed, waving casually at the girls. Tori shot him a glare, whereas Casey sent him an amused glance.

Before he was out of earshot, though, he heard Casey say, "You're right, Tori. He is a hottie!"


End file.
